eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellucard
Hellucard (real name''' Dominic Charbonneau') has appeared in the Eddsworld series many times with his famous line, "Ey Hed!" . Due to being a gag character, there's little history behind him. Out of the three, he only seems to have interest in Edd, as Matt and Tom are completely ignored. He wears a black t-shirt sometimes portraying a skull on it as shown in WTFuture and blue jeans. Hellucard is Canadian, it was revealed in Space Face, he had a Canadian flag on his space suit. Unlike the main characters, who have died multiple times, he only died two times. Once in WTFuture, where Future Edd killed Hellucard, and again in Space Face (apparently killed by Paul). He has only returned as a zombie in Fun Dead, signifying that he is, in fact, dead. However he has a female counterpaert in the gender swap universe, who is alive and active, putting a level of ambiguity on his fate. Personality Dom seems overall kind and persistent, and seemingly a huge fan of Edd since he's always sure to greet him whenever he gets the chance. He also is portrayed as a little dumb, as he quite plainly appeared not to to notice the fact that a large group of Edds who were clones passed him repeatedly in the Eddisode Spares with "Hey Edd". List of Hellucard's Appearances *Ruined: A picture of him can be seen on a hieroglyphic. *Spares: Hellucard was outside of the movie theater saying "Ey Hed!" to every Edd clone, even the naked one. *Climate Change: Hellucard was mistaken for a tsunami by Edd. * WTFuture: Hellucard says "Ey Head!" to Edd & gets killed by Future Edd. * Hammer & Fail Pt.2: A picture of him is seen in Insta Roof building, telling workers not to accept cheques from him. * Space Face: Surprisingly, a dead Hellucard makes a short cameo along with Paul in Space Face, where he's flying lifeless in space during the intro with a sign next to him saying "''Ey Head" * Mega-Wallpaper: A derpy-eyed Hellucard is seen with a sign reading, "'Ey Hed!" written in white paint. * Fun Dead: Hellucard appears as one of the zombehs in the carnival trying to kill the gang, still wearing his space suit and holding his Ey Hed sign from Space Face * PowerEdd: Hellucard has a cameo as a child in Edd's flashback. * Mirror Mirror: A Female Hellucard is in the background of the magic shop. Gallery Hellucard S.PNG|Hellucard saying hi to every single Edd clone. Hellucard C.PNG|Hellucard giving Edd a giant wave. Hellcard aka Don.jpg|Hellucard in WTFuture. Poor Hellucard.PNG|Hellucard gets attacked by Future Edd. EyHed.PNG|Hellucard holding up a sign saying his catchphrase Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|A dead Hellucard floating in space with Paul. Eddsworld - Fun Dead58.png|Hellucard as a Zombeh (next to the zombeh at the far left) Hellucardzombeh.png|Close up of zombie Hellucard necked.PNG|Hellucard saying hi to the naked Edd. Harry.JPG|Hellucard as a female in Mirror Mirror" Trivia *Hellucard made two parodies of Paul called "The Story Of Powl" and "The Story Of Powl II". *In Spares, the poster he's next to says "Eggs. Don't think about where they come from". *In Space Face, his spacesuit has the Canadian flag but the red on the sides of the flag is missing. *He is seen in ULTRA UPDATE, in the 10 second Fun Dead trailer, as the zombeh wearing a space suit. *In the ''Bumming Crew episode "Lickerwamper", Hellucard makes a brief cameo appearance at the end behind Coke. *His interest towards Edd may be a parody of stalkers. *In WTFuture, his shirt had a skull on it instead of being just black like it usually is. *It's unknown how Hellucard got back to Earth and became a zombeh since his corpse was in space. It's possible that his corpse fell into Earth's atmosphere and crashed somewhere near the toxic waste and reanimated as a zombeh. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:Zombehs Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character